


Princessia

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Bad English, Gen, flower - Freeform, hanakotoba, platonic relationship maybe, princessia (Tales of Berseria), princessia flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: Gai got a message about Yua condition.
Relationships: Amatsu Gai & Yaiba Yua
Series: Hanakotoba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064





	Princessia

**Author's Note:**

> just got an idea after play Berseria hehe
> 
> I like Rhinocerosxanubis than wolfxcheetah hehe :v

Not just Aruto and Fuwa got mailed about Yua but, Gai too. Don’t know who does that but probably Aruto. Gai doesn’t know what he’s thinking mailed him about Yua condition after fought Ark. Gai doesn’t care about Yua or everyone.

“Well … being nice for a moment it does not make thousand percent to zero percent, i guess…,” he mumbled and walks outside from the CEO room.

Sometimes we can see Gai has a soft spot for his ex-assistant. He just doesn’t want to accept it, that he is concern about her. He is curious about Yua’s condition, i mean … hey, Yua just fought Ark with Jin, after that she’s got bad injuries and now in hospital, stay in the bed, doing nothing, alone.

At deepest of his heart, Gai wants Yua back to his side, without her Gai always felt lonely.

Before Gai go to the hospital, Gai wandered in town, his eyes glanced right and left, search a Flower Shop. Some people say who wants to visit shall bring a flower for the patient, the flower can make the patient feels happy but don’t take a wrong flower—every flower had _hanakotoba_. Before you give the flower to the patient, the color of the flower is important too. The meaning of the flower depends on the color and the flower species.

Then Gai found a Flower Shop, entered the shop, he was welcome by filthy things called humagear—for him humagear is filthy things. Suddenly he thinks he entered the wrong shop and wants to get out of the shop ASAP.

“Mister, what flower you’re looking for?”

“I want princessia,”

“Okay.”

“The meaning of the flower is … represent my feelings for her, and represent his action towards me too…,” Gai mumbled while waiting. “maybe i was the wrong one, i used her as a tool….”

“Mister,”

Gai sigh.

“Mister,”

“O—oh, yes, sorry.”

“It’s okay, this is princessia that you ordered.”

“Thank you,”

With a princessia in hand, Gai walks to the hospital.

“I want to visit Yaiba Yua,”

“She’s, in A200.”

“Thank You,”

 _Knock, knock_ , Gai open the door, maybe the injuries not that bad, he thinks. Yua looks totally fine to him, still can glare at him, and make a “don’t like his presence’s in her room” face.

“Just want to say hi, and here princessia for you, i bought it for you, maybe that flower can makes you feeling better.” he spoked and put the princessia on her lap.

“Thank you, Mister Amatsu Gai,” Yua responded, Yua glanced over the princessia, “I want to know why you bought me this flower?” Yua makes a sad face, “This flower has two meanings, am i right?”

“Yes, very clever.”

“The first one is … betrayal.”

“I give this flower for the second, My Queen,” Gai smirked.

Yua blink, can’t believe what Gai just said. “They can symbolize an irreplaceable treasure or that you wish someone well for many years.” Yua looks at Gai, he trying not to laugh, laugh at Yua’s shocked face.

“What’s wrong Yaiba? Got freeze for a second?”

“URGHH! JUST GET OUT ALREADY!” she screams and throws princessia to him. “AND DON’T COMEBACK!” Yua pouting, her face becomes red, "He such an idiot.”

.

.

.

"I will destroy Ark, I promise you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this weird fic
> 
> Different from the Indonesia version I guess... :D


End file.
